


Happy Birthday Castiel

by SuperwholockPhangirling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Birthday, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockPhangirling/pseuds/SuperwholockPhangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its official Castiel has been a human for a year now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is taking Cas on a shopping trip so the boys can set up his surprise party. 
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. I'm not the best writer but I tried. I hope you enjoy. :)

  "Come On Cas," Charlie said while pulling my arm behind her and dragging me through the mall. 

  "Okay, okay, jeeze," I said as I trailed behind her. 

  "It's time to update your fashion and get you out of Dean's old clothes. Good thing I know the perfect place to shop," she looked back at me and smiled. We ran through the mall and into a store called JCPenney."Here try this on," she shoved blue jeans and an ACDC t-shirt into my hands while pushing me into the dressing room. 

  "I don't know about this new look," I whispered to myself while looking into the dressing room mirror. I walked outside to show Charlie. 

  "Perfect!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands and smiled. "How does it fit? To big? To small?"

  "Nope, just like you said it's perfect," I replied looking down at the new outfit starting to "like" the new look. "Can we get some more outfits like this one?" 

  "Sure! What ever you want!" 

  When we were finally done shopping our feet were tired, our wallets were empty, and our bags were full. 

  "Can we go home now?" I asked tiredly as if I was a little kid. 

  "Yeah, but we're going to take the long scenic route." 

  When we finally got home is was dark and cold outside. To my surprise all of the lights were turned off and it was extremely quite. 

  "Sam and Dean must already be asleep," I whispered as if I was trying not to break the silence. 

  "Well I guess you'll just have to model off all your new clothes to them in the morning then," she said as we walked down the staris of the bunker and she turned on the lights. 

  "SUPRISE!" Sam, Dean, and Kevin jumped out of their hiding places causing me to scream and drop my shopping bags. 

  "Happy Birthday Cas!" Dean said as he ran up to me and gave me a kiss. Then it finally hit me I had been a human for a year. I still miss my wings every day. flying above the sky as free as any one could ever be. I could go anywhere. Anytime. Rome. Paris. France. Dean's pants... 

  "Babe? Hello? Are you okay?" Dean said bringing me back to reality. "Come on let's eat some cake." 

  We all gathered around the kitchen counter. Dean grabbed my hands and helped me cut the cake even though I was pefectly capable of cutting it by myself. I didn't mind though and neither were the others, saying we have been dating for almost a year now. 

  Dean handed a piece to Charlie snapping my back to reality again. 

  "Hey, no eating until the birtday boy has had his first bite," he said glaring at her as she lowered her fork full of cake away from her mouth. 

  Once we all got some cake we sat on the couch. 

  "Happy birthday to you..." Sam, Dean, Kevin, and Charlie started singing as Dean lit the candle on my piece. 

  "Make a wish baby," he said as he kissed me and sat back down. I blew out the candle just as the "Happy Birthday" song ended. 

  "What did you wish for Cas?" Dean said curiously as he shoved a huge bite of cake into his mouth.

  Charlie punched Dean and said, "Don't tell him Cas or your wish won't come true. And Dean you know not to ask that you dummy," with a mouth full of cake trying to swallow while talking. 

  When we had all finished our cake, had a good laugh, and some beers, Sam started up a movie called, "Up." 

  "I thought you said this was a happy and funny movie," I said looking up at Dean in tears while laying on his lap.

  "It is babe, you just have to wait. Okay?" He said in return running his fingers through my hair. 

  "Okay. Babe I'll just wait and see," after all I am still kind of new to these human emotions. The sadness. The joy. Everything. Even if I had been a human for a year, all of it still seemed so new. 

  When the movie was over we all decided it was time for bed. We all went to our rooms. Dean and I sharing one. 

  "You were right that was a happy and funny movie I just needed to give it some time," I said to Dean as we cuddled up in bed. I was lieing my head on his chest. Slowily drifting to sleep as he hummed "Carryon Wayward Son," and combed his fingers through my hair.


End file.
